The Puppeteer (POV Series)
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: That's all this is then...no creation date, no big bang, no Carpe Diam? Just a slow, fade-away, like we were never here...like we never mattered. Just brushed aside. Erased. Like we were all one big mistake. Not bad. But not good enough. Will it matter, or is it just a mere nothing? Why...? Rated for potential violence
1. Preview

**This is merely a preview, and NOT the entire story. I will work more on this story (or should I say, series) after a certain point in "Like Father, Like Son". I don't know when, exactly, heck, I may even do it sooner than I think (and hope). I just think that this is a really, really, really good idea.**

**Note that a lot of this is based off of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", Season 2 episodes 1-2 specifically. The OC "The Puppeteer" is, in fact, based off of Discord, whom I really loooooooove. :3 But there are differences. For one thing, The Puppeteer is not a dynamic character. Another thing is that, although his IS a chimera, he is not a draconequus. Also, he's more formed like a doll mixed with an actual sock puppet. Finally, because of his appearance, The Puppeteer is more intimidating looking than silly, at least in Discord's standards. I'm not exactly sure what he sounds like. I think he/it should sound a bit demonic, but not too much. Of course, I shouldn't care, since this is being written down, not recorded. I'll leave the choice of his voice up to you.**

**As for the story I posted, the one that is called "The Puppeteer", consider this the revised version. Because of that, I will be taking down that story after I start this project entirely. Trust me, I think that this will be a much better version. However, if you still want to read the older version, I'll keep up the current chapters, but I won't continue it. If I do, I'll change it a bit, change the title to something else, and will use a different villain, but even if I do I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with that version.**

**Now, let me explain a bit of the story (not too much, otherwise I'll give too much away): this story is about almost all the PnF characters. It's more of a POV series than something that has an actual protagonist. Actually, you could say that The Puppeteer is sort of the protagonist, since the story revolves around him, but, he's more of the antagonist. The character that the story revolves mostly around is, actually, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I think I can do a lot with him. As for the others, these are a list of characters who I will write about the most (other than Doofenshmirtz, of course):**

**Phineas (duh, he IS my favorite character...maybe I should consider making a community for him...)**

**Ferb**

**Perry**

**Isabella**

**Candace**

**Buford and Baljeet (their written together as a pair for reasons you'll find out in the story)**

**Pinky (though his story is more minor than the others)**

**And here are the OCs I will be writing about, though their stories are more minor than the ones written above:**

**Applejack the Pygmy Goat (Note: this story takes place after Ferb's Goodbye (which I am thinking about putting up for adoption, because I honestly don't know what to do for that story without it becoming cheesy), so Applejack is a bit more mature now)**

**Danni Alexandria (With her, I'm going to focus her relationships towards Isabella and Ferb, since she's the closest to them; trust me, I'll make sure that she's not a Mary-Sue)**

**Dr. Alice Schnitzel (the, technical, female counterpart of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. She has her own personality, of course, and does not look like a female recolor. Her story mainly focuses on Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Applejack, Linda, and Lawrence, with a dab of Phineas, Ferb, and their friends)**

**Gala the Magician (her story is mentioned, probably the least. To explain her a bit more, she is a princess, however takes more action that the stereotypical princesses in Disney movies. She's not perfect, and has a bit of an ego, an anger problem [though, not to Schnitzel's extreme], and has been afraid. She can use magic, and is quite intelligent, but is only in training, and is prone to exaggeration. She is not, however, a damsel. She's between Isabella and Candace's age.)**

**All other characters mentioned, besides The Puppeteer, will have very minor, and/or very brief stories, some that continue on and play a role later. The romance will be put to a minimum, but it will be there. The OCs, as I said, will be more of minor/recurring characters, though play more roles than the other minors.**

**If the genre existed on this site, this would be considered a Slice of Life story, though this can be seen as an Adventure/Fantasy story as well. There will be fluff, but, I hope not so much that it will make you all barf rainbows.**

**Well, anyways, enjoy! :D**

**P/F/P/D/I/C/B/B**

"...You know, dear? The world was finally peaceful again after he was sealed away. Everything stopped being destructive, and everything turned back to the way things should be...then The Puppeteer returned and everything started being confusing again...but do not fret, my child...I'm sure everything will be right again, really soon..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Danville was once a beautiful place. Everyone was happy, joyful, peaceful...never saw that on the other side of their little paradise was a living nightmare, ready to be born unto the world...

_You really think that this town is all puppy dogs and smiles all around...think again, boy! WELCOME TO REALITY!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You weren't altered the same way he altered the others. You wouldn't listen to a thing he said! So _I_ had to be born."

"That was just a bed-time story I haven't heard since I was a kid! It can't be real! How can you revive something that isn't real?!"

"You can understand us?" "I can understand you?!" "I'm betting this isn't a good thing..."

"Heinz doesn't NEED to go outside...EVER!"

"Lo, and behold! I AM THE KING OF DNALGNE!"

"Even in the darkest of times, ya have'ta find somethin' to laugh about."

"Please, don't do this...let them hate me, let them be angry at me...let them..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Morning in Da-anville shimmers!**_

**_Morning in Da-anville shines~!_**

**_And I know for absolute certain_**

**_That everything is certainly-!_**

_Zztt_

"How'd you do that?"

"A magician never tells his secrets."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PERRY! I'M SORRY!"

"No, it...it couldn't have been..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I hope I never see you again!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"FIIIINE!"_

_"It's settled then."_

"It just can't be the truth..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well, boo-hoo-HOO!"

"You're nothing but an overgrown idiot with no sense of intelligence!"

"I'll do this for...my family..."

"FERB! COME BACK!"

"What just..."

"I thought you were my friend..."

"I HATE _ALL_ OF YOU!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It's a slow fade_

_When you give yourself away_

"Why do things have to hurt?"

"If it didn't, we wouldn't be considered real, now would we?"

"But does it have to hurt so much?"

"...I don't know."

_It's a slow fade_

_When black and white get turned to grey_

_And darkness invades_

"...You need to have faith."

"Is it really that simple?"

"That's for you to decide..."

_Choices are made_

"Phineas, please-..."

"NO! YOU USED ME!"

_A price will be paid_

_When you give yourself away_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus..."

_People never crumble in a day..._

"...What have I done...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nothing less than an overhaul of physiology will service. They must be rendered chemically unable to feel that emotion...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_That's all this is then...no creation date, no big bang, no Carpe Diam? _

_Just a slow, fade-away, like we were never here...like we never mattered. __Just brushed aside. _

_Erased. Like we were all one big mistake._

_Not bad. _

_But not good enough._

_Will it matter, or is it just a mere nothing?_

_Why...?_

**_It's a slow fade~!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where are you?!"

"Very...**close..._by..._"**

**A/N:**

**Okay, not the best thing I've written, but, trust me when I say this is gonna be a great story. TRUST me. Have I ever let you...okay, forget I said that. But seriously, I really, really, really like this idea, and I hope you guys like it too.**

**I won't forget about my other stories, and I will work on them. I've handled this kind of work before.**

**Anyways, read, review, critic, but don't flame me OR ELSE!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and will read the entire once it's been posted.**

**~Galaxina-the-Seedrian, signing off!~**


	2. Prelude: True or False

**Whelp...this came sooner than expected, as expected...how's that for a paradox? -_-**

**Aw well. I wanted to continue it anyway. And after this chapter, I'm gonna post a new chapter of Like Father, Like Son. *sigh* I love story-writing. :3**

**Know that this chapter took a lot of time. I was writing this for an entire week! XD To those who wanted to see this continue, thank _Sixletlover11 _(read her stories, people, they're awesomesauce! XDDDDDD), for inspiring me to keep writing it. And for those who didn't want this to go on...*cracks knuckles* You flame her, and you're going dooooown! Down, down, doooown! D-O-W-N, DOWN!**

**...Well, anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Note: I own NOTHING but the OCs, which will be listed out later**

**P/F/P/F**

**Prelude: True or False**

_Once upon a time, long before Gimmelshtump came to be, there was a small village on a pleasant island. It had been rumored all around the earth, that it was a place filled with nothing but peace an tranquility. However, there is always a dark side to paradise on Earth, for deep in it's jungles lived a wizard, who was skilled in the art of black magic. He was also a very good sewer, and was sometimes mocked for this._

_But that was far from the reason why he decided to turn his back on his people._

_His heart was always filled with evil intentions ever since he began studying the dark arts. Some say he went mad. Others say he was overcome by sheer curiosity. Then there are those who assumed him to be a demon, who was born evil. And finally, there was a group who followed whatever the wizard said. His words, whether lie or truth, were like riches to them._

_One day, the wizard managed to create a special item. One that seemed useless to the eyes of man besides those who followed him: it was a puppet. A hand puppet to be exact._

_It was a strange looking piece of cloth, for it didn't look cute or amazing as the other puppets. It looked terrifying, and was considered a small lifeless beast with two discolored button eyes. What they didn't know, was that this puppet, this rag, would be their worst nightmares. Combined with the wizard's magic and the cloth, he created a being with the help of evil spirits. The being, whose button eyes become that of demons, and whose size towered over the trees, was known only as The Puppeteer. For after the beast took over the small island, and used it to make a country..._

"...he turned his back on the wizard, and locked him away. Afterwards, The Puppeteer reigned over the newly made country for-."

"Heinz..."

"-until a mysterious group of-."

"_Heinz_..."

"-No one knows what truly happened that-."

"HEINZ!"

The young brown-headed boy shot his head up from the desk while the girl beside him covered her mouth. They both turned to the class, who were all staring at them, and the teacher, who looked frustrated from being interrupted. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Schnitzel," the teacher asked, rather bitterly.

The girl uh-ed for a few seconds before saying, or rather shouting, out of pure panic, "GUACAMOLE!"

The entire class erupted into laughter, while the teacher tried quieting them down. The girl lowered her head bashfully, while Heinz was giving her a half-glare. "What are you doing," his whisper was practically a soft hiss.

"You fell asleep," the girl whispered back in protest, "Your welcome."

"I had a tiring night last night, thank you very much," Heinz grumbled, "I'd rather be in trouble with the teacher than get lack of sleep. Of course, now I'm gonna be in trouble, and be extremely tired for the rest of the day."

"Well, look on the bright side," the girl said casually, "At least I'm in trouble with you."

A short pause ensued before Heinz slowly face-palmed. The girl rolled her eyes before facing forward as their Mythology teacher continued the story. _That's what I get for helping a Doofenshmirtz. Tch. Typical jerks, if you ask me..._

The story had been told several times, in the classroom, and as a bedtime story told to several children. The two versions were slightly different from the other, but that was beside the point. Honestly, Heinz Doofenshmirtz had heard the story hundreds, if not, thousands of times. At this point, this folklore had become very boring. He questioned why it was even important bringing it up...

...Now, if everyone in Gimmelshtump thought really about it...

Why did they always bring it up? There were different legends, different stories that could easily be told. What made this story so special? Why was it the first thing spoken or hinted of when speaking of fiction?

No one noticed that when they first hear the story, they know every word of it. That they say the same version, with only one slightly altered style for the children to bare, every time they tell the story. That they can never _forget_ the story no matter how hard they tried. And if this detail was ever noticed, it was short lived and never mentioned again. No one saw how eerie this fact seemed to be, and thought that this only seemed so because it was a kind of story that someone of the negative spouting country would tell.

None of them, not even the most curious, had even thought once that the story was true history hidden in fantasy. How could they? Such a ridiculous story, about an evil wizard bringing a puppet to life was just too stupid to be true...

...but, then again...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Several years later...)**

On the outskirts of town, on a cold Summer night, in the depths of a forest, stood alone a hooded figure, staring down into the lake before him. Many things filled his mind that night, and heeded not for the fact that his only means of company were a few dimly lit candles. His face was covered by the hood over his head. Around his neck, was a dark red gem with black tints, shaped like a demon's eye.

For a while, he had been sitting, waiting by the pond. It had been as though he were in meditation, however he felt a bit tense. He had been very patient for the past hour, but for a while now all he could hear was branches gently bustling, leaves shaking, and the gentle cool breeze letting out a small sound. It was a night of peace, and such a night as this was perfect for the task at hand. However, as he took a deep breath, footsteps echoed behind him.

"Nox, we are ready when you are."

The hooded figure stood up, not bothering to turn to the others behind him. All of them were also cloaked and wore special kinds of gems, each one a different shape and color from the rest. The young man, Nox, took a small half-breath. "I will be with you all shortly."

The one who had spoken, a woman, whose gem was green and shaped like a circlet, nodded as her salute, and motioned everyone away, following soon after. Nox stared up into the night sky, mainly at the part that seemed to be nothing but a void, not just of stars, but of anything. It was like that very part of space, though very small, was more lifeless than the rest of the open galaxy.

"My king of darkness, lend me your guidance, for it is this night where our efforts will be rewarded..."

Nox spoke as if he were an inspiring preacher, whose every word would grasp the attention of all around him. Even the shortest of sentences that would leave this man's lips would gain him undivided attention, loyalty, and devotion. It was this voice, that had gathered so many willing to complete the cause that had been made for over a generation.

...His ancestor would be proud...

Nox placed a hand on his chest, closing his eyes, as the calm winds slowly removed the hood on his head ever so slightly, revealing black strands of hair. "Let me simply be a vessel for your will and power until the deed is finished."

He removed the hood completely, cape and all, revealing pale white skin and green snake-like eyes. The gem around his neck began to glow, and soon after, the candles began floating in the air. Nox then began to walk over to his followers, waiting for him in the middle of the forest. As he entered the area, several fellow hooded ones used their gems to levitate all but on candle to them. Then, after giving the final candle to the woman he spoke to before, came other objects: a helmet, neck brace, chest plate, and a sword.

Nox took the items, carefully putting them on with his magic. _Let me bare your mind, which surpasses any other. __Let me bare your strength, which can tear down mountains in a single blow. __Let me stand in the uniform of the army that represented that strength. Let me be your agent tonight, for it is you whom I serve above all others._

Everyone's gaze was one of awe, as their leader wore the armor of the very general of their master's army. He appeared powerful, fearsome, and all above arrogant, but still a force to be reckoned with. Through the determination of Nox and his followers, they would see to it that their king would be freed. Yet, all of them knew that only Nox was worthy enough to wear the sacred armor, to lead the ritual that would awaken their ruler once more. And if anyone had so much as tried to take that from him would pay the consequences._  
_

"Tonight," Nox spoke, out loud, to no one in particular, "Will be the night of your freedom. Once again, your kingdom shall reign victorious among the human race."

No one dared opened their mouths to speak unless spoken to, and instead respectfully removed their hoods. They knew who Nox was talking to. It wasn't a mere nothing, after all. "Eris," Nox turned to the woman with the circlet shaped gem, "How close are we?"

"Our cover is almost complete," the woman, whose hair was blonde and eyes blue, said with a salute, "The lady Magi are still preparing their bowls, but it should all be prepared in under a few minutes."

"Good," Nox turned to another; a young man, whose hair was grey, but though he seemed older than some, he was not elderly looking. His eyes were brown, and his gem was shaped like the end of a spear, it's color being silver with white tints.

"How is our _special __guest_ doing, Caiaphas," Nox asked.

"Oh, he just woke up," the grey headed man said with a chuckle, "And boy is he scared!"

Eris shot him a glare. "That's only because _you_ threatened to crawl inside of him and build a home for woodland animals if he tried to escape."

"Well, he won't try anything now," Caiaphas shrugged.

"He wouldn't have, anyway. We have him bound up tightly, you know?"

"Very good," Nox interrupted before the argument could continue further, "Now, everyone, assemble to your places. Eris, gather the women here. They should be finished by now."

"Sir," Eris gave a quick nod before running off.

Nox turned back to Caiaphas, who stood in an orderly matter. "Now, retrieve our guest. Try not to be...too hostile."

"Sir yes sir," Caiaphas said before leaving.

Moments later, Eris returned with the women, their bowls filled with strange powdery liquids. Caiaphas returned minutes later, dragging an all too familiar man with him. The person had messy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and an all too familiar white "pharmacist" coat, that was covered with dirt from being dragged into the forest and here. The man was thrown to the ground, on a specific plot on the ground where a large symbol had been drawn. He looked up to Nox, a shocked-looking expression on his face.

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, it is so good to meet you..."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz barely managed to speak, due to his obvious fear. Usually, a man his age would be enraged by this kind of act, especially since he had been KIDNAPPED by people he had never seen before. But, Doofenshmirtz was known to be wimpier than other men were, not to mention the fact that he was surrounded by several people, all who were obviously on the side of the one called Nox.

"Inquisitive," Nox let out a small laugh as he used his magic to levitate Doofenshmirtz into the air, "That's truly expected by someone of your intelligence."

Nox turned away, grinning smugly as Doofenshmirtz began to wonder whether he had been given a compliment or an insult. He walked to the center of the symbol, Doofenshmirtz floating right behind him as Nox explained. "Consider us loyal servants to The Puppeteer.

Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened. He hadn't heard of that in such a long time...

"And, as for why you're here, you have been chosen to revive the dark spirit, and release him into the world so that he may rule once again."

Doofenshmirtz stared at Nox...and then began to laugh at him and his posse, who all glared at the act of mockery.

"You're kidding," Doofenshmirtz said once he managed to compose himself the best way he could (which wasn't that much of an accomplishment when it came to Dr. Doofenshmirtz), "You're kidding me, right?"

A small silence came about before Doofenshmirtz realized that what Nox said was perfectly true. Doofenshmirtz's expression changed into a look of blankness and then a look of annoyance in one motion. Yes, he wasn't the smartest person in the world, and he had been clumsy enough to be beaten by a platypus-though to his defense, the said platypus was skilled in the martial arts and was a secret agent for crying out loud-but he at least had some bit of commonsense to know the idiocy of the cult who managed to capture him.

"The Puppeteer isn't _real_," Doofenshmirtz said trying to push the obvious down Nox's thick skull, "That's just a bed-time story I haven't heard since I was a kid! It can't be real! How can you revive something that isn't real?!"

"Easy," Nox smirked, "We can't."

"...Huh?"

"We cannot revive something that isn't real," Nox said, "But we can revive The Puppeteer."

"...You're nuts. And that's coming from a divorced evil scientist who fights animals and tries taking over a tri-state area for a living..."

Nox ignored the rest of Doofenshmirtz's rambles, and he left him floating in the air, above the middle of the symbol. He motioned the woman to stand in their positions, surrounding the circle.

"...Of course, I suppose I can't complain, since, fighting my nemesis isn't exactly a bad thing..."

Nox took out the sword, and lowered Doofenshmirtz. Although he wasn't exactly on the ground, he was close.

"...Compared to this circumstance, otherwise, it would be the complete-OOF!"

Doofenshmirtz's chatter ceased as he tried regaining the breath he lost from the swift kick Nox made on his stomach. The "doctor" was too busy coughing to notice Nox raise his sword. The black headed man swiped the sword across Doofenshmirtz's side, creating a wound that, although very big, was no more harmful than a paper cut. That didn't stop Doofenshmirtz from screaming, both in pain and fear for his life.

How he wished that this was all some sort of horrible nightmare, or that Perry the Platypus would suddenly come in out of nowhere and lend some kind of support. Unfortunately, the pain was far too real, and the said platypus was at home, with his owners, dreaming wonderful dreams. Doofenshmirtz looked at Nox, whose gazed was on the wound he had created. It wept blood, which was enough of a reason for Nox to stab the tip of sword into the wound. This was a good reason to writhe in pain, which Doofenshmirtz did no problem, but he did manage to notice the sword beginning to glow and the blood beginning to crawl onto the metallic weapon.

"Yes, steal the life from this victim. Let his blood give you strength, so that you may finish this fool," Nox said, removing the sword, and unceremoniously tossing Doofenshmirtz to the ground, against a tree.

Nox turned to his followers, stretching out his arms as if to gather their attention. "Brothers and sisters of The Cult," Nox spoke with growing passion, "For many years have we have toiled in secrecy, working behind the backs of the tyrants of the world and their _attack-dogs_, and we have done all this while putting our lives at risk. Personal treasures and and time have been taken in order to make this all possible. Tonight, Children of The Puppeteer, we shall see our king rise from the ashes of the pathetic rule of such fools."

Loud cheers roared through the forest, several members even applauding to this. Nox smiled, taking in their happiness before continuing. "Once, our king was ultimately defeated by our own kind, and sealed away into this-."

With that, Nox stabbed the sword into the center of the symbol, which began to emit a powerful light that nearly took everyone by surprise. Doofenshmirtz was the only one found shielding his eyes from the sudden glow. "However, they could not destroy him," Nox said, "They could only trap him for the time being...until today, brothers and sisters..."

More cheers roared as Nox said, "Now lend me your magic for the ritual, my fellow servants! For tonight, The Puppeteer shall born anew!"

Sharing in Nox's jubilation, everyone other than the women went to their places. The women spilled the liquid from the bowls onto the symbol, which sucked into all the powdered waters. In doing so, the light turned into a flash of different colors. The rest simply created a magic spell that caused what was pulled into the symbol, to come out as black smoke filled with magic. It began moving towards Doofenshmirtz, who was too dazed to notice until he was grabbed by the magic aura and taken back to the circle. The smoke seemed more like matter, as it began squeezing Doofenshmirtz into opening his mouth for air. Once he did, the mist began entering him through his throat, Doofenshmirtz's eyes widening in terror.

Doofenshmirtz felt his skin begin to crack as more and more of the smoke entered him. The rest of his vision faded, as his eyes began to glow as well.

"Yes...it is working," Nox announced, "Soon, our king will finally-."

_KRACABOOOOOOOOOM!_

The blast flew several cult members away, the rest beginning to cower at the might of the attacker. Doofenshmirtz once again crashed into the tree, wincing painfully as he heard another voice ring...or, several voices, so to speak.

"FREEZE! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

After that, everything became blurry for Doofenshmirtz. He could hear the sound of scattering, as well as the sound of battle. After that, though, he found himself slowly...blacking...

.

.

.

"Heinz? Heinz? Heeeellllooooo?"

Doofenshmirtz groaned at the sing-song voice. What a terrible dream he had…

"Where-what," Doofenshmirtz muttered as he sat up on his chair. Had he fallen asleep on his work-desk? That was rather odd of him to do…likely in character, but still, not really something he'd actually do on a regular basis.

"You fell asleep," the voice next to Doofenshmirtz squeaked rather gleefully, "I've been trying to wake you up for hours! Your nemesis should be here any minute!"

Nemesis…that…oh, that's right, Perry the Platypus…PERRY THE PLATYPUS?

Doofenshmirtz immediately got up, literally throwing the chair to the side and pushed away the person who had rudely entered his home. In memory of the person, Doofenshmirtz paused for a moment before giving a glare at her and saying, "Alice, go home!"

"Aw, but my nemesis already came today," Alice whined.

"I don't care!" Since when did Applejack finish the job earlier than Perry did? Oh, whatever… "Just get out of here! How did you even-?"

"You leave the key under the mat for Perry to use," Alice explained, "I decided to use it myself."

Doofenshmirtz rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably. Looks like Perry was going to burst through another window or wall again. "Look, Schnitzel, please," Doofenshmirtz sighed, "Just go. I need to prepare for Perry the Platypus's arrival."

"Can't I help," Alice asked.

"No," Doofenshmirtz answered as he headed for the door, followed by Alice Schnitzel.

"Pleeeeaaaaaassssseee," Schnitzel begged, "I'm soooooo bored!"

"Read a book, then," Doofenshmirtz suggested, "Go strolling, stalk some children, I don't care! Just as long as you leave me be."

Doofenshmirtz opened the door and motioned Schnitzel to leave. She sighed glumly before slowly beginning to walk out. Impatiently, Doofenshmirtz roughly pushed her out and shut the door. Schnitzel glared behind her as she wiped dust off her clothes-that seemed similar to Doofenshmirtz's, other than the grey skirt-and with a huff turned and left. "Peh, that's what I get for helping a Doofenshmirtz..."

"Maybe if I work fast, I can finish the inator right before Perry the Platypus arrives," Doofenshmirtz muttered to himself as he went over to get his tools, all thoughts of what happened last night completely ignored.

After all, it was just a dream, right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~"Slow Fade", by Casting Crowns~_

_**Be careful little eyes what you see**_

_**It's the second glance that ties your hands**_

_**As darkness pulls the strings**_

_**Be careful little feet where you go**_

_**For it's the little feet behind you**_

_**That are sure to follow~**_

_**(~)**_

_**It's a slow fade**_

_**When you give yourself away**_

_**It's a slow fade**_

_**When black and white have turned to grey**_

_**Thoughts invade**_

_**Choices are made**_

_**A price will be paid**_

_**When you give yourself away**_

_**People never crumble in a day...**_

_**It's a slow fade~!**_

_**It's a slow fade~!**_

_**(~)**_

_**Be careful little ears what you hear**_

_**When flatter leads to **_**_compromise_**

**_The end is always near_**

**_Be careful little lips what you say_**

**_For empty words and promises_**

**_Lead broken hearts astray~!_**

**_(~)_**

_**It's a slow fade**_

_**When you give yourself away**_

_**It's a slow fade**_

_**When black and white have turned to grey**_

_**Thoughts invade**_

_**Choices are made**_

_**A price will be paid**_

_**When you give yourself away**_

_**People never crumble in a day!**_

_**(~)**_

_**The journey from your mind into your hands**_

_**Is shorter than you're thinking~!  
**_

_**Be careful if you think you stand**__**  
**_

_**You just might be sinking~!**_

_**(~)**_

_**...It's a slow fade...**_

_**When you give yourself away~!**_

_**It's a slow fade**_

_**When black and white have turned to grey**_

_**Thoughts invade**_

_**Choices are made**_

_**A price will be paid**_

_**When you give yourself away**_

_**People never crumble in a day~!**_

_**Daddies never crumble in a day~!**_

**_Families never crumble in a day~..._**

**_(~)_**

**_Oh be careful little eyes what you see..._**

**_Oh be careful little eyes what you see..._**

**_For the father up above_**

**_Is looking down in love_**

**_Oh be careful little eyes what you see..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Have you apprehended all involved?"

"We have captured a great number of them, but we believe that a few have escaped by using magic as a means of camouflage. It appeared to be an invisibility spell. We managed to follow their tracks for about an hour before they disappeared. We believe that the cultists realized their mistake and used another spell to hide their tracks. We are currently searching for them as we speak."

"And as for the man they took…?"

"We placed him back in his home as you instructed. One of our soldiers has reported that he seems to have no recollection of what had happened."

"Very good, Morpheus, and thank you for your continuing work. That will be all for now."

"Yes, your highness."

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

"Mother."

"Oh, Gala, there you are. Where have you been?"

"In the castle courtyard, tending to the gardens…mother, if I may be so bold…what were those Magicians doing?"

"…Honestly…I do not know. All we have found was little information of what happened. We do know that the act committed was in fact a ritual of some sort. Unfortunately, no Magician has done such acts in over generations. This means that we are unable to detect what ritual it is they attempted to use."

"What about the spell?"

"The spell was something I could not recognize. It may have been a spell of the ancients that I have not read, but it could easily be a new spell. Whatever the case may be, the ritual was crafted for a specific purpose and none else. For now, this purpose remains unearthed. The guards and inspectors are investigating the crime scene as we speak."

"It would be easier if we allowed the man to remember…"

"You know why we did so, Gala."

"But, perhaps, if we use the memory spell-"

"Gala…"

"Just for a mere moment, mother, so that he may tell us what happened!"

"Gala, our existence must be kept a secret. We cannot risk a norm-human to know, even for a moment. Otherwise, the consequences will be dire. Do you understand?"

"…Yes, mother."

"Good. Now, Gala, I believe now it is time for your studies."

"But it's so _boring_!"

"You will thank me for this one day, Gala."

"Grrrr, humph…"

"Your highness, there's…oh, excuse me, Princess."

"No, no, I was just about to leave, go ahead."

"What is it that you need, Shalim?"

"There's something that I found…that staff, covered in blood."

"Yes, it was some of the evidence. Why?"

"It was the key to The Void. Some of…_his_, essence…is gone."

"…What?"

"It's gone, we…we tried to find the rest, but…I think it might be in…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ha...ha...**haaaaaa**_

_**I'm baaaaaaack...**_

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap! See ya'll after the next chapter of LF LS! :D **

**Yes, I leave you all, clinging helplessly to a cliff, wondering what shall happen next...hope you have fuuuun! :DDDD**

**And happy Easter everybody! God bless us, everyone! (wait, wrong holiday! XD)**


End file.
